Danger Price
In Danger Price, one out of four prizes has a price the contestant must avoid to win. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a "danger price" (hence the name), which is the actual price of one of the four prizes. The contestant selects three prizes, one at a time, which they believe have prices other than the danger price. After each selection, the price of the chosen prize is revealed. Selecting the prize with the danger price results in a loss. Successfully choosing the three prizes that do not have the danger price results in the contestant winning all four prizes. History *This game premiered on January 8, 1976 (#1754D). The game originally incorporated a smaller setup, with a board that showed the danger price and had a blue spot for Chroma-keyed shots of the prices being revealed. The amount of the "danger price" was concealed by a little door and below a "skull and crossbones", which featured an eye patch with a "Price-down" dollar sign. The board was originally on the turntable but was moved to center stage on February 16, 1977 (#2253D). The prices were revealed on four separate stop signs with little doors covering the prices; originally the doors were numbered, and later the numbers were moved to the top and replaced with prize names. The safe prices were on green cards while the danger price was on a red card. *The current setup debuted on December 2, 1985 (#5911D). The danger price is displayed on a red placard at the top of the board. Like the original setup, the prices are concealed on four octagons resembling stop signs, but the prices are now revealed by flipping the signs by pressing corresponding buttons. Safe prices turn over green while the danger price turns over red. On September 30, 2005 (#3345K), the font on the prize descriptions changed to Dom Casual. On December 17, 2012 (#6141K), red siren lights were added to the board and prize risers. *Surprisingly, the backdrops from the current set were used as a car backdrop twice on February 11, 1986 (#5992D) on Any Number, on April 16, 1986, on Ten Chances, as well as a prize backdrop on December 11, 1986 (#6304D) on Bump. *On one playing from January 20, 1994 (#9044D), several events happened. First, Holly falls while modeling an exercise machine in high heels. Secondly, when contestant May Newell made her first choice, the octagon/stop sign for the dinette got stuck and wouldn't turn, and Holly went to the back of the board to get it around manually. Then, when she made her third and final choice, May asked about the dishwasher, which mistakenly caused Bob to get confused how much the dishwasher was, causing Janice to nearly reveal the price at first, but chose the exercise machine, so Janice had to stop it from turning itself around, which she did, and Holly to reveal the price of the exercise machine, and won the game. *On another from April 5, 2002 (#2125K), after contestant Stacy lost on her second pick, the octagon for the flatware got stuck and wouldn't turn. Claudia kept hitting the button and Nikki kicked the octagon, but it wouldn't work, either. *On June 24, 2013 (#6411K, aired out of order on April 17), the then-male model, Rob Wilson, hit the button for the foosball table too hard, and it triggered the release on the computer as well. Luckily for him, that wasn't the danger price. *On March 25, 2016 (#7465K), the College Rivals episode, Lindsay Lovie from Harvard failed to win all of those prices, causing Shani Weatherby from Princeton to win $1000. Nighttime Appearances *Danger Price was one of five pricing games introduced in the fifth and final nighttime season hosted by Dennis James, on Episode #157N – the other four being Cliff Hangers, Dice Game, Hurdles, and 3 Strikes, on episodes #157N, #159N, #160N and #158N, respectively. *Additionally, both versions of the set were used during the Tom Kennedy version – the set change occurring rather close to the end of the run. Trivia *The format of not choosing a certain answer from a choice of four was also used on the short-lived Sex Wars and the equally short-lived but more popular Trivia Trap also produced by Goodson-Todman Productions (where the Pathfinder sound came from) as well as the international format Boom!. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 56. *This game has the opposite objective of One Right Price, in which the contestant WANTS to choose the prize at the same price they are shown. *Danger Price has never played for 4 cars. *Danger Price was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the sixth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 26, 2007 (#4101K), December 4, 2007 (#4112K), December 12, 2007 (#4123K), January 7, 2008 (#4131K, aired out of order on January 9), January 18, 2008 (#4145K), and January 23, 2008 (#4153K). International versions *On the Bruce Forsyth version in the UK, the game was played the same, except should the contestant choose the three prizes that are not the danger price, the contestant only wins those prizes. *On the Dutch version titled Cash en Carlo, a SpongeBob Squarepants-Esque setup was used for the game. Pictures Danger.png Danger Price.jpg|The Old Stop Sign board complete with Skull & Crossbones with a Price-down Dollar Sign Eye Patch, played on the Turntable. Danger Price 1.jpg|The Old Stop Signboard complete with Skull & Crossbones with a Price-down Dollar Sign Eye Patch played on center stage. dangerpriceold.png|Uh-oh, you picked the Danger Price! Now ya gotta walk the plank, matey! Danger Price 2.jpg|This is what the game looks like later on, without the siren lights. dangerprice1.png dangerprice2.png|You can tell the models cheer because the player managed to avoid the danger price at the end of the game. dangerprice3.png First Playing on Center Stage (February 16, 1977, #2253D) dangerprice(2-16-1977)1.jpg dangerprice(2-16-1977)2.jpg dangerprice(2-16-1977)3.jpg dangerprice(2-16-1977)4.jpg dangerprice(2-16-1977)5.jpg dangerprice(2-16-1977)6.jpg dangerprice(2-16-1977)7.jpg From March 3, 1977 (#2274D) dangerprice(3-3-1977)1.jpg dangerprice(3-3-1977)2.jpg dangerprice(3-3-1977)3.jpg dangerprice(3-3-1977)4.jpg dangerprice(3-3-1977)5.jpg dangerprice(3-3-1977)6.jpg A Wipeout from the Season 5 Finale (July 1, 1977, #2445D) dangerprice (7-1-1977) 1.jpg dangerprice (7-1-1977) 2.jpg dangerprice (7-1-1977) 3.jpg dangerprice (7-1-1977) 3a.jpg dangerprice (7-1-1977) 4.jpg dangerprice (7-1-1977) 5.jpg Danger Price for Tickets for 4 L.A. Teams (February 9, 1984, #5194D) dangerprice4lateams1.jpg dangerprice4lateams2.jpg dangerprice4lateams3.jpg dangerprice4lateams4.jpg dangerprice4lateams5.jpg dangerprice4lateams6.jpg dangerprice4lateams7.jpg Debut of Danger Price's Second Set (December 2, 1985, #5911D) dangerprice(12-2-1985)1.jpg dangerprice(12-2-1985)2.jpg dangerprice(12-2-1985)3.jpg dangerprice(12-2-1985)4.jpg dangerprice(12-2-1985)5.jpg dangerprice(12-2-1985)6.jpg dangerprice(12-2-1985)7.jpg A Blooper in Danger Price (September 4, 1986, #004P) dangerpriceblooper1986-1.jpg dangerpriceblooper1986-2.jpg dangerpriceblooper1986-3.jpg dangerpriceblooper1986-4.jpg dangerpriceblooper1986-5.jpg|She picked the stereo next. And when the price of the stereo was revealed, the price of the oriental chest was also revealed. dangerpriceblooper1986-6.jpg|And, since the oriental chest was not the danger price, she still gets all 4 prizes. dangerpriceblooper1986-7.jpg Danger Price as a Play Along Game (November 25, 1987, #6663D) dangerpriceplayalong1.jpg dangerpriceplayalong2.jpg|He will be playing along with Debbie Haluptzok of Forest Lake, Minnesota. dangerpriceplayalong3.jpg dangerpriceplayalong4.jpg dangerpriceplayalong5.jpg dangerpriceplayalong6.jpg dangerpriceplayalong7.jpg|But, Debbie will still get her Play Along T-shirt. Danger Price for Oneida Crystal Stemware, a Byrd Deluxe Indy Mini Car, a Brass & Glass Desk w/Chair, and a Hand-Painted Golf Trunk (November 3, 1992, #8562D) dangerprice(11-3-1992)1.jpg dangerprice(11-3-1992)2.jpg dangerprice(11-3-1992)3.jpg dangerprice(11-3-1992)4.jpg dangerprice(11-3-1992)5.jpg dangerprice(11-3-1992)6.jpg A Prop Malfunction in Danger Price (April 5, 2002, #2125K) dangerpriceblooper2002-1.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-2.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-3.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-4.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-5.jpg|The octagon for the flatware will not reveal. dangerpriceblooper2002-6.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-7.jpg|Claudia is still trying to hit the button. dangerpriceblooper2002-8.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-9.jpg dangerpriceblooper2002-10.jpg|Nikki had kicked the octagon, but with no luck. dangerpriceblooper2002-11.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 16, 2007, #3993K) dangerprice (5-16-2007) 1.jpg dangerprice (5-16-2007) 2.jpg|First, he picks the laser copier. dangerprice (5-16-2007) 3.jpg|Next, he picks the buffet server. dangerprice (5-16-2007) 4.jpg|Finally, he picks the bicycles. dangerprice (5-16-2007) 5.jpg|The price of the recliner was $1,799. dangerprice (5-16-2007) 6.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (November 26, 2007, #4101K) dangerprice(11-26-2007)1.jpg dangerprice(11-26-2007)2.jpg dangerprice(11-26-2007)3.jpg dangerprice(11-26-2007)4.jpg dangerprice(11-26-2007)5.jpg dangerprice(11-26-2007)6.jpg dangerprice(11-26-2007)7.jpg Justin Plays Danger Price with Drew & Nick Lachey (January 22, 2013, #6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) dangerpricelacheybrothers1.jpg dangerpricelacheybrothers2.jpg dangerpricelacheybrothers3.jpg dangerpricelacheybrothers4.jpg dangerpricelacheybrothers5.jpg dangerpricelacheybrothers6.jpg dangerpricelacheybrothers7.jpg A Danger Price Glitch (June 24, 2013, #6411K, aired out of order on April 17) dangerpriceglitch1.jpg dangerpriceglitch2.jpg dangerpriceglitch3.jpg|Huh? dangerpriceglitch4.jpg|As Rob hit the button for the foosball table, the price of the computer was accidentally revealed. So the contestant got a freebie. dangerpriceglitch5.jpg dangerpriceglitch6.jpg Aaron Plays Danger Price with Jack Black (February 22, 2017, #7823K, aired out order on February 20) dangerpricejackblack1.jpg dangerpricejackblack2.jpg dangerpricejackblack3.jpg dangerpricejackblack4.jpg dangerpricejackblack5.jpg From October 20, 2017 (#8055K) Dangerprice2017.png dangerprice (10-20-2017) 1.jpg dangerprice (10-20-2017) 2.jpg dangerprice (10-20-2017) 3.jpg 12-Year Old Contestant Plays Danger Price (March 21, 2018, #8263K) dangerpricetween1.jpg dangerpricetween2.jpg dangerpricetween3.jpg dangerpricetween4.jpg dangerpricetween5.jpg dangerpricetween6.jpg dangerpricetween7.jpg dangerpricetween8.jpg Halloween Danger Price (October 31, 2018, #8473K) dangerpricehalloween2018-1.jpg dangerpricehalloween2018-2.jpg|First, she picks the sound system. dangerpricehalloween2018-3.jpg|Second, she picks the computer & printer. dangerpricehalloween2018-4.jpg|Finally, she picks the accessories. dangerpricehalloween2018-5.jpg|The price of the smoker was only $699. dangerpricehalloween2018-6.jpg High School Danger Price (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) highschooldangerprice1.jpg highschooldangerprice2.jpg highschooldangerprice3.jpg highschooldangerprice4.jpg highschooldangerprice5.jpg 2 Male Models in Danger Price (April 25, 2019, #8724K, aired out of order on April 18) dangerprice(4-18-2019)1.jpg dangerprice(4-18-2019)2.jpg dangerprice(4-18-2019)3.jpg dangerprice(4-18-2019)4.jpg dangerprice(4-18-2019)5.jpg dangerprice(4-18-2019)6.jpg dangerprice(4-18-2019)7.jpg A Danger Price Win With Collin's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 14, 2019, #8851K) dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $29,657. dangerpricebigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg Danger Price With Fall Out Boy (January 21, 2020, #8992K) dangerpricefalloutboy1.jpg dangerpricefalloutboy2.jpg dangerpricefalloutboy3.jpg dangerpricefalloutboy4.jpg dangerpricefalloutboy5.jpg dangerpricefalloutboy6.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Game of Luck